Away for too long
by mouse082191
Summary: He is away for too long, at battle. She stays home and awaits his return.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything,not even the computer I am typing this on.

Hermione was world weary. Her only reason for hanging around left her alone. She had wanted to fight in the war, and he told her that she had to stay here. It had been two months of nonstop war against Voldemorts army. She could not condemn him for making her stay home though, she was now six months pregnant with their first child. Her friends and family were angry with her for becoming pregnant, but she did not regret it. She loved him and clung to the only thing that connected her to him during this battle, their baby.

She saw and felt him in her dreams, every morning it hurt more to not find him next to her. She picked up a picture of him and felt the tear as it ran down her face. She wished he would come home...

&

He hated being here. He belonged home, holding his angel in his arms. She was the only thing that kept him fighting to hang on. He needed to win this battle, he wanted to see the birth of their child. Every moment he ever spent with her constantly ran through his mind, as he shot more spells at the enemy and screamed orders. The few chances he got to sleep were haunted by her image. He lost count of the tears shed, when he awoke without her by his side.

Telling her to stay home had killed him, he knew she wanted to help fight, but he wanted to protect her and the baby. When the final battle began, she had given him the cross that her grandfather wore during his own war. He clasped the pendent and thought of her any chance he got. He only hoped that she knew how much he loved her and that he missed her more with every day that passed.

When this was all over, he would never leave her again, it was too painful. He would hold onto her and never let her go...

&

She could hardly breathe. It had been so long since she had heard his voice or seen his face. She knelt beside their bed each night and prayed that she would be able to see him again. She hated the fear and uncertainty that she felt every day of her life since the final battle began. Ginny and Luna, who were also forbidden to set foot on the battle field, stayed with her and hoped to drag her mind away from what she could not change. She just wanted him home with her.

She was found more often then not standing at the living room window, clinging to the locket he gave her for her birthday. Her locket contained a magical photo of them standing in front of the tree by the lake. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, her head leaned against his chest, and they looked blissful. Ginny and Luna would ask her if she was okay every chance they got, she always responded that she was fine. She never was. She thought about him constantly.

They were planning on getting married after the war. She tried to keep her focus on that...

&

The battle was slowing down. It was only done to the followers. Voldemort had finally been taken out a few hours ago. He could not wait until the last follower fell, then he would be able to tell Hermione how much he loved her. The emotion that swelled in his chest each time he thought of her choked him. He could not figure out how she came into his life, but he wanted her to stay there. He was completely amazed by everything about her. He could not wait until they were married. He wanted to spend the rest of his life, bringing her gorgeous smile to her face.

&

She dozed off on the chaise in the living room. They had gone out and bought this house, as soon as they discovered her pregnancy. They had decorated the place together and set it up, it would sound be filled with baby's laughter. She could not help trembling a little as she laid there half-awake. The fading hues of the sunset bounced off the soft mint paint of the walls, basking the room in a luminous glow. She pulled the chemise throw tighter around herself to fight off the chill that swept through her.

Hermione didn't know when she drifted off, or what woke her up. She peered up from where she lay, only to see the man who had been haunting her dreams standing there with a soft look in his eyes looking at her...

&

He could barely keep from cheering aloud as the last deatheater fell. He took no time to go to the mediwitches to have his injuries tended. He needed to see her again. He needed to hold her again, so he would know that this wasn't a cruel dream. He could not arrive quick enough. He entered their home quietly. The house seemed to be asleep. He had not, in his haste, bothered to figure out how late or early it was.

He entered the living room to see her asleep on the chaise with his forest green chemise throw wrapped around her. He could not help the soft smile from crossing his face. He stood frozen as she woke. It seemed like it had been forever since he saw her, he could not move as he saw her bolt upright. He felt the tears, he had been holding back release, when her arms closed around him once again. It was the sweetest feeling in the world.

She pulled back to make sure that it was really him. Her voice wavered as she said the one thing that let all floodgates lose, "Severus..?" He was struck without a voice and could only nodd. It felt so good to be in her arms again. "Oh my God, Severus! I love you," was the only thing that Hermione could think to say.

&

It was later that night that they were able to finally sleep in each other's arms once again. Severus claims it was the best sleep he had ever gotten. He was free, and could be with the woman he loved. That night they made love for the first time since their child was concieved.

He could not help but be struck dumb at her beauty. He was completely amazed by her. He was amazed at the way her hair fell around them as they made love. The way her eyes constantly meet his with such an intensity that he could hardly breathe. The sweet smell of lavender she gave off, the taste of her lips. He didn't know what how she made him fall in love with her, but he would never complain.

The sweetest thing he ever heard in his lifetime, was the lone whisper from her in the night, "I love you."


End file.
